


Jealousy

by jkslittleangel



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkslittleangel/pseuds/jkslittleangel
Summary: Jon broke up with Donnie after being tired of is bossiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The guys are not famous in this fiction.

Donnie and Jon were having another argument when Donnie didn’t want to go with Jon to see The Elvis Experience tour show. Jon got upset telling him  
“I got those tickets at a good price and you tell me you ain’t going?” “That’s what I said. I don’t care if you got a good deal for them. You should have asked me first before buying the tickets. You know how Elvis is not my thing. I ain’t going”

“How come you always refuse to do things with me but when it’s you, I always have to say yes?” 

“Because everything I pick is fun. Elvis experience suck. I want you to sell the tickets” “No I will not sell the tickets” “Yes you will! You have to do everything I say” 

Jon shouted “Fuck you! You’re not my boss. I will not sell my tickets. I’m going to see Elvis Experience and that’s final. I’ve had it with you, always bossing me around” “If you’re not happy take the door” “I will! It’s a good thing I never sold my Condo. I’m going back home goodbye”.

Back home Jon saw Julie who also seemed upset trying to get back into her Condo. He asked her “Did you also have a fight with my Brother?” “Yes I did and I just broke up with him and came back to my condo. I also see you’re coming back to your condo. What did my brother do now?” 

“The same old damn fucking thing. I’m tired of him bossing me around, mister Wahlberg got mad just because I bought two tickets to see The Elvis Experience show without his approval. He told me to get rid of them that’s when I told him off telling him I was tired of his bossiness, he replied if I ain’t happy to leave so that’s what I did.”

“I think our brother’s should date each other. They’re both bossy and get mad when they don’t get their way. I’m proud of you for refusing to sell your Elvis tickets. You’re going to love the show, I’ve seen it three times already” 

“You feel like going with me?” “Are you sure?” “Yes I’m sure please say yes?” “Alright I accept” “Perfect the show starts at 8. I was thinking of eating at New Gardens before the show.” “Chinese food is fine by me. I actually had a craving for wonton soup” “Excellent! I’ll pick you up at 5:30”.


	2. Chapter 2

At 6:00 Jon finally picked up Julie. At New Gardens they were having a good time talking and munching. Once they were finally done eating they paid the bill and left for the Elvis experience show. During the show Jon was having the best time of his life and was happy that he didn’t sell the tickets.

After the show they left to go back to their Condo, and headed back to Julie’s to chat a little. Before leaving Jon told Julie “Thanks for coming to the concert with me tonight. I had a great time”. 

“It was my pleasure” Jon couldn’t stop looking at Julie and told her “I’ve never been with a woman before but if I don’t kiss you soon. I’m gonna explode” She let him kiss her and wasn’t disappointed. 

He took her in his arms and began to kiss her neck, he slowly moved his hands and started to unbuttoned her blouse to finally drop it on the floor. Julie removed her bra exposing her firm breast. He started sucking on her left nipple then switch to her right nipple. “Ohh fuck Jon are you sure you’ve never been with a woman before? Damn you’re good” Julie exclaimed ““I swear you’re the first woman I’ve been with” Jon replied.  
She took him by the hand to lead him to her bedroom. Started undressing him and pushed him on the bed. She kissed him all over, took his hard cock in her mouth and started licking his shaft while her warm hands were caressing his balls.

Jon was on fire and started moaning “I never had a woman suck my dick before fuck this feels nice. Now it’s my turn to make you moan” He slowly started massaging her clit with his tongue sending erotic chills down her spine. “Ohh Yes Jon Yes yes” Julie shouted “Do you have any condoms?” Asked Jon “Yes top drawer night stand”.

Once he finally put the condom he slowly started rubbing his hard cock on Julie’s swollen clit making her roar. Finally inside he loved the feeling of being inside a woman for the first time and told Julie “If I would have known that fucking a woman’s pussy is just as good as fucking a man’s ass I would have done it sooner” They started laughing. She then got on top of Jon and started riding him and moaning for him until they finally climaxed lying down on the bed exhausted from the wild sex.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Julie woke up and saw Jon was still sleeping. She let him sleep and decided to head into the kitchen to start breakfast. While she was boiling water for tea and coffee she felt Jon’s warm hands around her waist who was kissing her neck she told him 

“Good morning Jon!” “Good morning babe! Hmm I see you’re making French toast, my favourite” they started kissing but got interrupted by the doorbell. Julie asked Jon “Can you please answer the door while I put the food on the table?”

Jon opened the door and was surprised to see it was Jordan and Donnie who went for a walk and decided to drop by some clothes Julie had forgot at Jordan’s house. Jordan and Donnie were shocked to see Jon shirtless. 

They got in the kitchen and Jordan got mad telling Julie “You dumped me for my own brother? And I see that you had sex last night” she replied “Yeah so what’s your point? We broke up so I can do whatever I want. You’re not my boss. You should hook up with Donnie. You’re both stubborn and bossy” “Fuck you!” Donnie was too pissed to say anything and left with Jordan.


	4. Chapter 4

“How dare she call us, stubborn and bossy” Jordan shouted. Donnie replied “I might be a little bossy but at least I’m not MR perfection” “I know what you mean. Julie was also Mrs. Perfection. Everything had to be clean she would also complain if I forgot to pick up my dirty socks in the bedroom” 

“Jon was also complaining that I’m never home ever since you and I became partners when we opened our fitness club. Speaking of fitness I feel like going to the gym and workout” “Think I’ll join you. It will be quiet since were never open on Sundays. Let’s go”. 

After working out a sweat at the gym they decided to hit the showers. In the shower they couldn’t stop looking at each other naked and started tongue kissing, pressing their hard cocks together. 

Donnie got down and started sucking Jordan’s cock. Jordan was on fire and started to shout “Ohh fuck Donnie you’re a pro! It must run in the family Julie was also a pro when it came to oral sex. Ohh don’t stop”. 

He pushed Jordan’s up against the wall and started to caress and lick his hole. He reached for some lube in his sports back, got some lube on and slowly push his cock inside Jordan’s ass who was enjoying this “holy fuck men! I should have tried anal sex a long time ago. Fuck me hard!” Jordan exclaimed while he was jerking off. Donnie kept on going faster until they both came together, screaming in ecstasy. 

After their showers they got dressed and Jordan told Donnie with a sad face “This was fun but I miss Julie. I acted like a real jerk and I don’t blame her for leaving me but I want her back”. “I was also a jerk to Jon and I also want him back” “I think we need to stop being so damn stubborn and apologize” “You’re right”. 

Finally home Jordan ate some leftovers for supper and tried to call Julie. She wasn’t picking up so he decided to leave her a message. “Hi Julie It’s me. When you get this message please call me. I’m sorry for acting like a jerk and I forgive you for sleeping with Jon. I love you and I want us to work things out. Please call me soon”. Once he hung up and was done eating he decided to take his car and go for a drive around the city.

Donnie also called Jon who was actually home and was happy to hear his voice. They talk and Donnie told him “I’m sorry for the way I’ve acted and I forgive you for sleeping with my sister only if you forgive me for sleeping with Jordan this afternoon. I still love you and always will and I want you back in my life”

“I still love you too Donnie and I forgive you for sleeping with my brother. I want you back also but we need some help if we want our relationship to work” “I know we need to communicate more and I need to stop being stubborn and know that I can’t always have it my way. Does this mean you’re giving me a second chance?” 

“Yes I’m willing to give you a second chance. Julie and I were talking when you both left this morning and I think the reason why we slept together was out of frustrations. Even though sleeping with a woman for the first time was still nice. We love each other has friends but her heart still belongs to Jordan and my heart still belongs to you. Did you have supper yet?” “No not yet” “I have some left overs of lasagna, you want to come over and spend the night?” “I’ll be there shortly”. 

One hour later Julie came back from her walk and took a shower. Once her shower was done she listened to Jordan’s message and decided to give him a call but there was no answer. She then got a shocking phone call from their friend Joey who is a paramedic “Hi Julie I hate to call you for some bad news. Jordan was in a terrible car accident. He got hit by a drunk driver. He’s in the hospital right now getting checked by Danny. Can you please call Jon and give him the news?” “Yes I will. Thanks for calling I’ll be there soon”. She got dressed and was too nervous to call Jon, she went over to his place instead. Donnie told them “Let’s go to the hospital. I’ll drive”.


	5. Chapter 5

At the hospital while Danny was still examining Jordan and doing some ex rays. Donnie took Julie and Jon to the chapel and pray for Jordan. Julie told them crying “Jordan needs to be okay. I can’t lose him” Jon held her hands saying “My brother will be okay! He’s a fighter. Let’s keep on praying”. 

One hour later Danny came to the chapel “Jordan will be fine nothing’s broken just bruised ribs and a whiplash but I still want him to stay overnight and still monitor the tiny bump on his head. You can all go see him, while he’s resting” Julie told Danny “I need to stay with him for tonight” “Alright I’ll bring an extra bed in his room” “Thanks Danny” “You’re welcome. I’ll come and check on him once in a while.” 

Jon and Donnie were happy to see Jordan who was still sleeping from the pain meds. They left and told Julie they will be back tomorrow. She pulled a chair to sit next to Jordan holding his hand telling him. “I’m so happy you’re gonna be fine my love. I love you” Jordan woke up still feeling a little groggy and was happy to see Julie “I’m sorry for sleeping with Donnie” “Shh it’s okay! Donnie told me all about it and I forgive you”. They kissed and got interrupted by Danny “I’m sorry to bother you but I need to examine Jordan again” while she let him examine Jordan she waiting went in the room to get a tea.

5 minutes later Danny came out telling Julie “You can go back in. He’s still looks great”. Back in the room Jordan had fallen asleep, she kissed him on the forehead and decided to get some sleep. 

The next day Donnie and Jon came for a visit. Danny who was getting ready to go home told Julie “Jordan is ready to go home but will need to take it easy for week and take a week or two off from work” Julie replied “I’ll take good care of him. Thanks for everything you’ve done Danny” “You’re welcome”. 

Finally home Jordan took a nap while Julie started making homemade soup for lunch. After lunch Julie helped Jordan take a shower and afterwards made him lie back down in bed, giving him is pain medicine and asked him if he needed anything else. Jordan replied “Can you give me a leg and feet massage?” “I sure can”. 

During the massage Jordan was enjoying it and told Julie with a sexy voice “Can you massage my cock while you’re at it? It could use some attention too” Julie started laughing “You horny little devil. You’re sick and you still got sex in mind?” 

“I can’t help it you turn me on”. She pulled down his boxers, rubbed some lotion on her hands and slowly massaged his cock. Jordan was getting hard and turned on and told her “this feels good. Go faster” as she kept jerking him off faster Jordan was burning with desire moaning Julie’s name until he finally came. Julie licked her fingers, tasting his sweet cum and let Jordan rest and took a hot shower.


End file.
